potcoswitzerlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Darkwalker, the Fifth Crusade for a friendly Spain. A journal
October 17, 1''7''49 My lands gleam with the sun I prepare to leave for the remains of Spain. May Buneo Fortuna come with me and may my fellow steed, Golden, come with me for the journeys to come. ''Entry 1: A adventure begins. ''October 17, 1''7''49 I ride onto the wind, Golden is riding for glory he knows what I must do for all of this. I already see several men on the hills leading outside of Switzerland, my dutys are clear, clean the area and kill off any people hostile to me. It is already dark, Im out of the border of Switzerland, my only regret is that my deeds may or may not be accomplished, this is what life does, you never know when life is going to strike, this all makes sense but I know I can't give up. I see bandits organized yelling orders, they see me and I know if I do any sudden moves I dead, they look at me looking at my armor and sword, they yell out ' Conquistador we wish to fight you to the death! ' ' Fine allow me to dismount, Golden shakes his mane, he doesn't want me to fight but in order to get to my destination faster and clean out these men, I must fight for the holy cross of the Crusaders and Hospilaiters, but these men look weak, they are wearing a tunic made out of wool and leather sticked together, I grab my sword and they all charge at me ' Kill the Conquistador! ' I slash and I blunt some with my pistol, The chief pushes others ''away and looks at me ' YOU ARE ALL WEAK, I can't do anything without you all getting hurt!'' 'he charges at me and I slide and lower cut him, He dodges and smiles ' that trick is not going to get me Samuel, your better than this ' I gasp and see what I don"t wish to see, my rival with a gang, he looks different. He slashes me and I charge at him then he hits me with a slam with that is so loud Im suddenly 'knocked out, all I see is darkness.' ''Entry 2: A surprise... October 18, 1749 ''I see a figure, he looks dark and pale, 'You there where am I! ' He turns around and smiles " Sam, your in my realm, the Painful Realm.' 'Wager!, Matthew told me you disappeared, I believe it but why did you leave?' 'I left for a purpose, but never tell this to anyone, and I think its time for you to come back then Sam.' I suddenly yell and find myself in a box. A guard riding a wagon says that I finally woke up after 2 hours, and that Im being taken to the chief of the main tribe, Fernando. I sit back and relax, my body is stiff and I grab a block of wood to hit against the box. I hear many men walking and talking around me. I see a horse, ' Golden!' 'Hmm..? oh yes the horse, he's going to the altar to be burned alive to give good faifth.' I groan and start punch the box. ' What is left of Spain, Bandit?' He turns around and yells in Islam, men unload my box and when they do I lash forward and slam my fist against one of them, I see my pistol and sword, I waste no time in getting them, I grab them and shoot too of the guards. I pull out my sword and slash against the driver of the wagon, he falls dead and so do the other guards. I throw the dead guards onto the box and close It back. I let go of the other horse and strap the harness to Golden, he shakes his mane ' I know, but its only for a small distance.' He shakes his mane again, I know he doesn't wish to actually move, but he doesn't refuse my hand to his neck. He starts to move, and I hop on. I only ride for a short distance before Im hit with a dull arrow, and I fall to the floor. I wake up and Im in a small tent, i grab my letters and write to my mercenaries, Matthew, David, And Nate. ' Matthew im doing fine, Im in Paris, all I see is just darkness. ' Nate, my letter will be recieved and given to you tomorrow.' 'David, based on how I doing so far, I might not be able to make it to the siege, but my mercenaries know you, Nate, and Matthew. and they will split to help you all out.' we start to move again, this time we stopped for a chance to rest in a inn that wasn't destroyed. The chief looks at me and starts to laugh. ' Boy your horse is going to die, say your paryers for at least thats all you will say. ''Entry 3: The Attack for Paris'' October 19, 1749 '' ''I raise my dagger that Matthew gave me and I stab it onto his heart, the deed is done, the chief is dead, Matthew would be proud, I grab his gold and his loot and slit the throats of the Bandits, I don't leave it clean, i run out of the camp. I see golden neighing about, I jump on his back and ride to the border, I look over the hills and I see many men running to fight the bandits and their camps, My mercenaries are here, I ride and slash and shoot down Bandits to help out the mercenaries. I ride to see the captain Mercenary waiting for me to talk to him. ' Hallo, Amico we saw you get attacked by these fiends, your name?' 'Samuel, you?' 'Ezio, Ezio Firenze.' I walk besides him and tell him about my plans to colonies Spain. He looks to his men who are dressed weird. " they are mercenaries?' ' No, Prussians, they revolted after your spies came through to David, do not act surprised Sam, we know about all of this.' your going to help us?' ' Yes the prussians that are with us will try to revive France and Paris, Bueno Fortuna, Amico.' ' I walk away looking at whatever isn't raied be atacked. ''Entry 4: A friend called..? ''October 19, 1749 '' ''I run with Golden, The Mercenaries run along with me, they know to come with me to the camp. We are all running, archers shoot as us, the bandits figured me out and now Im through all of this, we finally make it to the camp, and we hold off our position on the hill. Moments later im resting through the night, but suddenly I wake up and I see a pair of eyes looking in my direction, I know those eyes, they're Matthews. ' Hallo Matthew.' ' Hello, Samuel.' I get up and walk over to Ezio.' You knew he was here?' ' Of Course, he was here when the camp was first being built.' I sigh and I tell the Prussian revolts that we are going to move closer to Spain in the morning. I sleep but before I do I look over my plans for the siege for David, I know he needs these plans. ' You are going to keep moving forward?' ' Yeah I figured there isn't anything else to do than move closer to Spain, Matthew.' ' You don't have to side with me Sam.' ' I know..., but David needs these plans for Prussia.' ' I respect you enough Sam, whatever choice you make, then Im fine with it.' I know.., my mind says to pick with you, but my heart says to pick David...' ' I guess you should pick David, I'll be fine then.' ' Okay, then.'